Rise of NegiToro
by KermitTheBatman
Summary: Basically a crossover of Devil is a part timer and Vocaloid and as you can see also a Yuri fanfic.. First Fanfic though so any reviews good or bad are welcomed :D Warning : Lemons . . I WARNED YOU
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the NegiToro**

**Author's notes: First fanfic ._. Don't judge me! D: **

**Anyway... As the title says so.. It's about Miku x Luka ._. **

**But here's the surprise.. Guess which crossover this fanfic has :D**

**hint hint : The Demon lord is a part time worker ._.**

**I know.. I fail with hints.. However.. ON WITH THE STORY which will be next chapter**

**This is just full of Author's notes but i would really love you if you took the time to read this**

**Even though this is just a bunch of nonsense .**

**See you again in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Teal haired demon lord

**Author's notes : I changed my mind ._. I want this to be a harem fanfic for Miku but mainly of course.. its NegiToro**

**Silly you..**

**__****Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids and I never will. If i did. Miku would just sing a whole lot of Yuri songs. Nuff said.**

**Chapter 2 : Earth.**

It was dark.. As usual in the demon kingdom..

Surprisingly.. Guess what? More than half the demons are females, and this is where the teal haired demon lord begins her story.

Well.. our Demon lord Miku was sitting at her desk.. doing paperwork... Dreaded... Dreaded.. Paperwork ( this reminds me so much of naruto )

The only thing that could be more evil than demons are of course.. Paperwork

Miku sighed looking at the endless amounts of paperwork laying on her desk.

It was getting boring.. The boredom didn't last long though..

A door came flying into the room and there stood.. Sadao Maō

"Miku! Marry me!" confessed Sadao. ( i'm just gonna type Sadao coz i'm lazy to type his whole name )

Miku sighed.. Yes.. It was one of her normal days and this was expected.. Sooner or later

"No.. How many times must i tell you that?!" Miku said deadpanned

"But i'm the second strongest demon! Aren't you attracted to strong demons? Alot of females want me you know..? You're lucky to have me confessing to you, so why?!" Sadao asked confused of her rejection.

"Oh yea?! I'm the strongest demon and females want me too! Don't you remember the so called 'Hottest Demon in Kingdom' vote you made to show me how attractive you are? Well.. We had a draw" Miku shot back.

"... You don't have to remind me of that you know?" Sadao muttered, not wanting to recall that memory of him, having a draw with a female on attractiveness.

"Well, if you have nothing more to say, i'm going out for a walk" Miku stood up from her chair, about to leave.

"Wait! No!" Sadao pleaded only for his pleads to be ignored by Miku who walked out.

Miku walked through the village only to be greeted with blushes and confessions by both females and males.

'Typical day huh?' Miku thought to herself.

Miku then felt a presence nearby and sighed too...

Yes.. It was one of those stalkers again...

"General Luka.. It's time for you to stop stalking me" Miku said while sighing

"But Lord Miku, it is my duty to ensure your safety." The pink haired general answered.

"Pff.. And you couldn't stop Sadao from entering my office?" Miku said while chuckling a bit at the pink face Luka showed her.

**15 minutes earlier.**

Luka, our pink haired general was walking through the village.

Only to be hearing whispers by both males and females

The females were jealous how Luka was able to stand close to Miku and not only that, receive praises without fainting.

Well it was half true that Luka wasn't fainting but Luka was using up all her might to not faint.

Yes.. Luka was also interested in our teal-haired demon lord... Just having a really good poker face.

While the males were also whispering just on a different genre

The males were all interested in her huge racks that Demon Lord Miku lacked.

She sighed to herself.. It was yet another typical day for Luka

Then here our teal haired demon lord comes into her sight.

Luka immediately erases her presence and went into hiding.

Only to be found out.

**Now**

"Well, I had fun in my walk now let's go back to my office shall we?" Miku offered

"Yes Miku-sama" replied Luka

"Geez.. stop adding 'sama' it makes me feel old" Miku complained

"Yes... Miku-san" Luka replied delaying the 'san' blushing madly , fortunately, not to be noticed by Miku

As they walked through the village they received jealous glares and blushing glares though more blushes directed to Miku..

You can't blame the kingdom for its over population of females now can you?

Now what seemed like eternity, they reached the office and the second Miku decides to sit down on her chair continuing her dreadful paperwork with Luka accompanying her.

The door slammed open

"GOD DAMMIT CAN'T ANYBODY IN THIS DEMON KINGDOM KNOCK?!" Miku screamed

"Sorry Miku-san" Meiko replied slightly shivering in fear that Miku screamed.

Well, she is the strongest demon in the kingdom.. It's no surprise that her generals would buckle in fear too.

Meiko swiftly exited the office only to come back with a knock

"Enter.. Please... HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" Miku laughed

"Oh god you that was comical" Miku 'complimented' Meiko only to receive a blushing look

"Miku-san. It seems that Hero Emilia is heading towards the kingdom with an army" Meiko reported missing the 'sama' when Miku reprimanded her 2 years ago.

"WHAT?!" Miku screamed

**Author's notes : You jelly of my cliff hanger bro?**

**Well probably I might upload a chapter every time im bored or everyday or once a week.**

**Well, reviews are much welcomed and i will see you again soon in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Attack of Amilia

**Author's notes : I got some really disturbing reviews.. about ducks. and NYAHAHAHAHAHHA..**

**O'well, as you can see im continuing it off with chapter 3 **

**ON WITH THE STORY BUASHA**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids. If i did Miku would just sing a whole bunch of Yuri Songs . Nuff Said._  
**

**Chapter 3 : Attack of Amilia**

Picking off from last chapter..

"WHAT!?" Miku screamed

Luka flinched from the screechiness of that scream.

Meiko just cupped her ears hoping for her ear drums not to explode

"Oh.. I see..Meiko, ready our troops and meet me in the middle of the kingdom" commanded Miku.

Meiko finally recovering from her dilemma replied with a simple nod.

"Luka I need you to lead your Elite Troops too, same meeting spot" commanded Miku yet again.

"Hai" Luka swiftly exited from the door.

While Miku just stayed in the office with a smug look on her face "It's been a long time since we last fought eh?"

With a content look on Miku's face she exited, grabbing her armour to fight.

**At the middle of the kingdom**

Miku arrived to see Meiko and Luka taking attendance of their troops

"Ah.. I forgot about the rest.. They are gonna get pissed ne?" Miku said clumsily

causing people nearby to have a slight nose bleed from the slight cuteness overload their demon lord was showing.

Miku snapped a finger, only to have a scout appear right in front of her with one knee on the ground

"Scout-san would you mind if you alert the rest of the Generals?"

"Hai Miku-sama" was the reply from the scout.

Miku sighed yet again remembering the countless numbers of times she said not to say 'sama'

After a minute.

Four young people stood in front of her

Len, Rin, Kaito and Gakupo

"You called Miku-san?" Gakupo asked for Len, Rin and Kaito

"Ah yes.. I want you to lead your troops to north, south, east and west of the kingdom... Make haste we have not much time" Miku ordered

"Hai!" In an instance, the four of them disappeared leaving two yellow flashes, one blue flash and a purple flash

**Amilia's POV**

She received the attack from the north, south, east and west troops ( len, rin, kaito and gakupo )

"Shit!" Amilia cussed from her seat looking into the crystal ball.

"It's time I move out.." Amilia muttered to herself

"You'll be mine to kill soon enough Miku.." Amilia muttered yet again, this time clenching her heart

She spread her white wings, preparing to take off.

Disappearing in a flash, leaving a white feather down on the ground.

**Miku's POV**

Miku was about to leave for the fight, only to see a note with a white feather on it, immediately knowing who the sender was.

'I will have my revenge for you breaking my heart...'

Miku sighed.. The day just couldn't get worser than that

Me : O'rly? I beg to differ.

Scout-san gave his report "Miku-sama all four teams has been obliterated.."

"Damn you author-san!" Miku screamed

"Well.. at least i have more to attack"

"Luka!"

A pink flash came before her.

Luka kneeled there, with her armor on.

Her pink shoulder blades with a brown chest plate stood in the darkness quite shining.. If not for the ugly choice of colours.

"Come with me to battle.." Miku said

"Hai" Luka replied

They disappeared, only to be replaced by pink and teal flashes of light.

**On battlefield**

Miku and Luka just arrived only to see the quartet defeated

and injured in the sickest way possible.

Then, the silence broke.

"Well, well, well.. Look what we have here.. It seems that my ex-'boyfriend' got a new plaything for herself eh?" Amilia joked.

Luka instantly flushed a crimson red, noticed by Amilia

Amilia mentally facepalmed herself for Miku's sheer dumbness

Amilia drew her sword pointing its sharp tip at Miku's heart

"Like what you have done to my heart..I will do the same to yours" Amilia said coldly

Luka shivered at the image of her Demon Lord cutting off the hero's heart.. No one expected her to do that.. Oh c'mon Miku is kind okay D:?

Miku noticed the shiver from Luka and said "Luka.. It's not physically but emotionally.. We went out once, everything was fine till she found out that I was demon lord..Yea.. Kinda missed out that part"

"I shall give you back a chance to return to me and withdraw your title as Demon Lord Miku.." Amilia said.

Only to receive a rejecting nod from Miku

"No can do! I got a kingdom to take care of" Miku said slightly cheery at the thought of her kingdom

"I see.."

Amilia took a defensive stance, only to see Miku taking one too.

In the count of 5...4...3...2...1

Both teal and white flashes filled the sky.

Luka looked lost.

Until.. Sadao came to interrupt the attack

"No one attacks my crush!" Sadao confessed

"Well.. I'll leave Amilia to you Sadao" Miku said smiling at him, only to receive a blush in return.

Miku turned to Luka attempting to leave.

Then... A lightbulb appeared on top of Miku's head

Ah.. She just wanted to see the pissed face of Amilia.

"Hey Amilia!"

"What?!"

Miku gave Luka a kiss, shocking Luka, Amilia and Sadao.

Then Miku proceeded to ask for entry into Luka's mouth

Luka quickly approved of the entranced and there they stood.. their tongues dancing to their heartbeats.

"Mi... Miku!" Amilia angered that her ex-'boyfriend' kissed another girl

She pulled away her sword from Sadao, with a strong lunge of sword attack.

Amilia stabbed Sadao in the heart

'Uh oh.. This isn't good at all' Miku thought

Miku splited away from Luka, seeing Luka in a daze.

'Luka! Why now when i need you the most!'

Amilia came flying towards Miku at full speed ahead, lunging a strike at Miku

Only to be stopped by a black orb Miku was holding ( Imagine Rasengan from Naruto just black NO RACIST JOKES INTENDED )

"It was just a joke..Well seeing that you will not reason any further.. Might as well end this" Miku said with a slightly sadistic smile.

Miku was surrounded in a tornado of teal petals.

Only to come out with a male version of her.

Or so as people like to call her male version. Mikuo

Mikuo still wore the cape but with sharper horns, his face enough to make an whole army of females die from a nosebleed

Mikuo disappeared in a flash of teal

Appearing right behind of Amilia.

Amilia quickly shuffled and dodged Mikuo's punch

**'Dark Slash!'** screamed Mikuo

Dark aura engulfed his hands forming a form of a sword

Mikuo swung down the sword of darkness, only for it to disappear leaving a dark slash running towards Amilia

Amilia dodged but got cut by the sheer amount of dark aura that attack radiated.

Unfortunately, the slash had cut off one of her white wings

Amilia scream in agony

Mikuo disappeared appearing right behind of Amilia again.

Only to be carrying her Bridal style to Luka

As he was putting Amilia down next to Luka.

A sword came out of his chest, more specifically his heart

He looked back only to see one of Amilia's 'faithful' priest

He saw it coming..

The dark portal came, defying gravity dragging Mikuo and Luka to it

"We must chase them!" the 'faithful' priest said

Carrying Amilia, he flew up to the portal, throwing Amilia into it

"Well.. You can leave everything to me now.. MUAHAHHAHAHHAHA" the priest said

Miku fell in a rubbish dump with Luka

Miku, the first one to wake up noticed she still being in her 'Mikuo' form just without the horns now.

She looked strangely and tested her ability to transform... Without a sweat, she could easily transformed.. Just without any demonic power of any sorts

Miku transformed into a male, not wanting any unknown attention to them.. It was strange.. Two girls in a dumpster

Miku attempted to wake unconscious Luka up but to no avail.

Mikuo walked out of the dumpster, attempting to ask for help.

Once Mikuo went out of the alley, he immediately received blushing glares

One thick-skinned girl shouted "Get the hot guy!"

Mikuo just shouted disbelievingly "hold your horses girls! I just want help"

The girls chasing after him stopped and the same girl who shouted just now asked " And what do we get in return?"

"I don't know!? ... A kiss?"

At the moment he said 'kiss' the girls swooned over him.

'These girls are so helpful.. Now.. I need to find out which dimension this is but first.. Waking Luka up is more important'

"Now.. Follow me!" Mikuo led them to an alley

Some thinking dirty while some was curious why

They reached a dumpster and almost half of the girls began stripping

Mikuo presented the pink haired girl and asked them "Do you know where is the nearest hospital I can bring her to?"

All of them sighed in disappointment

But at least they were gonna get a kiss..

They said the directions and before Mikuo left

Mikuo asked them all to line up

Giving the girls a kiss on the lips for the help

All of them were happy that their first kiss went to a hot guy.

Then the police came..

"Hey! What are you guys doing out here with only one boy!"

The police started chasing after Mikuo, Mikuo carrying Luka bridal style quickly escaped to the nearest hospital.

**AND... THE END**

**OF CHAPTER**

**:D**

**CLIFFHANGERS 3**

**See you in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Meeting :D

******_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids. If i did Miku would just sing a whole bunch of Yuri Songs . Nuff Said._**

**Chapter 4 : Meeting**

Mikuo was still being chased by the police..

Haa... Mikuo you have really bad luck

Mikuo went on full speed to the hospital

Outrunning the cops of course this display of speed made girls all ogle over him

Mikuo reached to the hospital in a time that seemed like eternity

Only to be served by a horny nurse.. Mikuo you have really bad luck..

"Hey there big boy.." said the Horny Nurse

"Ah hi.. Can you help me with this girl?" Said Mikuo pointing to Luka hanged over his shoulder

The nurse sighed disappointingly and nodded her head and lead him and Luka to the nearest available ward

They stayed there for a day before Luka showed signs of consciousness

"Urgh.. It feels like my brain was stabbed by a million needles" Luka woke up from her unconsciousness

She blinked a few times and observed the room a few times until she saw a sleeping Mikuo beside her bed

Luka immediately flushed a red, Mikuo was the last person she wanted to meet.

Then just Luka's bad luck, Mikuo woke up and upon seeing Luka conscious he immediately changed back to Miku, his true gender.

Miku rushed in and caught Luka in a bear hug

"You're awake!" Miku said happily

Luka flushed a crimson red until Miku interrupted her

"Luka, do you know where is this?" Miku asked

"Well... I suspect that we're in another dimension called Earth" Luka said

"Tch.. So we're gonna have to start from zero then?"

"Sadly.. Yes.. So we need to have an apartment and a job"

"So we're staying together?"

"Ye...yes.." Luka's face became scarlet

Miku transformed into Mikuo

"I guess I could get a job at one of the... the.. Host Club if i remember thats what its called.."

"Whats a Host Club?"

"I have absolutely no idea Luka.."

"Oh.."

"Hey Luka.. Are you okay? We need to be discharged and get a job"

Luka just gave a simple nod

"Hold on a second Miku-sama.. I mean Miku-san"

"What?"

"Where is Gakupo, Len, Rin and Kaito?"

"Well.. We'll find them soon I guess"

"I'll meet you outside of your room then" Mikuo stood up to leave

**10 minutes earlier**

"You ready to leave Luka?"

"Yeah" Luka wore a pink skirt with a light blue blouse showing ample amounts of cleavage ( Oooooooo )

They walked out the hospital together.

Luka swallowed in her pride and attempted to take Mikuo's hand in her's

And succeeded Mikuo looked confused but finally noticed what she's attempting. She didn't want any hateful glares pointed at him ( OH GOD MIKUO YOU DUMB FUCK REALISE HER FEELINGS ALREADY )

They held hands and people around them gave a disappointing sigh

While Luka just felt content that Mikuo didn't feel disgusted.

Everything was peaceful.. Until they saw a red head coming towards them.

"Hey isn't that Amilia coming towards us?" Mikuo asked

"It seems like it..."

"Miku! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yep.. That is Amilia.."

Amilia attempted to punch Mikuo

Only to fail in it as Mikuo grabbed her fist, shuffled behind her and hugged her tight

"Don't cause a scene in public Amilia.." Mikuo whispered in her ear

Follow by screams of fangirls and a blush of Amilia

Poor Miku.. Not once a peaceful day...

Amilia agreed and they walked together until they went over to a Host Club..

**CLIFF HANGER NUAHAHAHAH**

**._. what am i doing with my life..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes : Guys.. please do a review for heaven's sake..**

******_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids. If i did Miku would just sing a whole bunch of Yuri Songs . Nuff Said._**

**Chapter 5 : New demon lord**

As our demon lord walks to a Host Club

Meanwhile...

**Demon Kingdom**

The demon council has been discussing non-stop about the disappearance of their former demon lord

Miku.

Until one councilman decided to speak "Why not.. promote Sadao to Demon lord.. I mean why not? He is the second strongest in the kingdom.."

The other council members nodded approvingly until Scout-san came in.

"I disapprove.." said Scout-san

"This discussion has nothing to do with you, you lowly scout" The councilman barked back.

"Lowly scout? I'm the scout of former demon lord Miku, fastest in this dimension.. Anything to say about me being lowly now?"

"Fine..Why do you disapprove upon Sadao being the new demon lord"

"I saw the fight between Hero Amilia and Miku-sama.. Miku-sama thrashed Amilia badly until one of their 'faithful' priests came behind Miku-sama and stabbed her in the heart.. Claiming he killed the demon lord while indeed Sadao did interrupt the fight but was quite useless against Amilia when Miku-sama pissed her off by kissing Luka.. It seems Miku-sama and Hero Amilia had quite a close relation"

Upon hearing it all the female council members quickly gave piercing glares and screamed "Where is Luka!"

"Unfortunately... Miku-sama and Luka was sucked into a portal"

"So what do we do now? Who's the new Demon Lord then?"

"I suggest that you would split the power of the Demon Lord among the council members but choose wise.. Some are corrupted more evil than any demon you could imagine.." Scout-san suggested.. Flying off into the sky then descending back down heading towards north, where Miku's office was located.

**Back in earth..**

"Isn't this one of those cafes I went past?" Mikuo asked

"Well... I guess we could use some food" Amilia said, only to receive a 'yep!' and a nod

They entered only for them to have a shock of their lives..

The whole cafe was filled with handsome men but none of them could ever compare to our Mikuo here.

The girls who were being served quickly turned their heads to the door.. Curiosity kills the cat right?

Seeing a teal-haired handsome man made their hearts pound faster than ever.. Next they found themselves beside him ogling all over him.

'Get away from my Miku-chan!' Luka thought to herself unable to pick up the courage to speak up.. While Amilia was thinking the same but she had no right to say it since they already broke up..

"Hi I guess.. Ermm is there any food here?" Mikuo asked

"Anything for you handsome guy.." one of the horny ladies said ( Yep i'm gonna name every girl who ogles over Mikuo 'horny' YOU CAN'T DO SHIT BRAH )

All the other Hosts were shocked that their customer was dazed by a random customer instead of them but they can't do anything.. They were the customers and they had to do everything for them..

The hosts placed down 3 plates of food only to be gobbled up by Mikuo while Amilia and Luka sat there eating elegantly no matter how hungry they were..

"Kyaa! What a beast! Speaking of which.. What is your name?" said one of the horny ladies..

"My name is Mikuo"

After that.. Mikuo continued to gobble up his food, plate after plate only to accidentally 'gobble' a bottle of very.. very.. strong wine

Well, Mikuo didn't take any effect and after eating he just left the Club with Amilia and Luka

"Well I need to leave now.. It's kinda embarrassing for a Hero to be with a Demon" Amilia said

"True true.. We'll meet again sooner or later" Mikuo said while waving to her, Luka doing the same

With that they turned away, their backs facing each other and began walking away.

They went on endless roads only to reach a dead end.

Well.. The strong wine just had to take place in a dark alley.. Where no one would walk through.. Where rape occurs.. Okay maybe the 'rape' was too much..


	6. Chapter 6

******_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids. If i did Miku would just sing a whole bunch of Yuri Songs . Nuff Said._**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.. LEMON BEGINS RIGHT HERE YEP YOU HEARD ME RIGHT AFTER THIS LINE**

Mikuo pinned Luka to a wall and began to kiss her ferociously, Luka shocked just stood there and let Mikuo do the job..

As Luka was still dazed.. Mikuo placed a hand on her breast squeezing it.. and Mikuo's other free hand reached for Luka's womanhood rubbing it unconsciously. The drunken teal-haired heroine felt the dampness and pulled down Luka's panties

"Please.. Please don't do it.. " Pleaded Luka but a moan escaped from her.

Mikuo then proceeded to pinch her clit

"Ahh!" Luka screamed as she ejaculated on Mikuo's hand.

Mikuo licked Luka's love juice seductively only making Luka increasingly wet.

"Miku.. Please fuck me.." Luka pleaded.

Mikuo obliged by her offer and whipped out his member

Luka stared at shock at the third arm.. Literally size of an arm.

"I want it in me now.. Please.." Horny Luka pleaded

Mikuo started spreading out Luka's legs and aimed on her womanhood.

He licked it lovingly as Luka squirmed..

"Please stop teasing me.. Its embarrassing"

"I want you to shout your desires Luka.."

"I.. I.."

"I what?"

"I want your dick in me.."

"THATS THE SPIRIT! HAAHAHAHAHAHA" Mikuo answered her followed by a hysterical laughter as he spread her womanhood out and placed his member on the entrance.

'Miku-sama is taking my virginity..' Luka thought

'I'm taking Luka's virginity!'

Mikuo started to hump slowly.

Luka was filled with pain but her pain was soon replaced by pleasure

Mikuo started thrusting harder and harder making Luka squirm in both pain and pleasure.

"It can't fit in!"

"What?!"

Luka looked down and saw 2 inches are yet to enter.

In one hard thrust, Mikuo was gained access into her womb.

"Your dick is hitting my cervix! It's so good yet so pain…"

Luka screamed while her tongue was lolled out and her eyes rolled to the back of her head due to the pleasure overload.

Mikuo decided to keep her mind off by giving a tongue kiss to Luka.

Their tongues danced to the rhythm of the thrusting

as blood flowed out from Luka's womanhood..

'My virginity is gone..'

Using their love juice and Luka's blood as lube.

It became more pleasurable every time he thrusted.

Mikuo flipped Luka to a doggy style and began thrusting in and out while his finger inserted into Luka's anus.

"Ahh!"

His finger pumped in and out of her anus, soon enough, Mikuo was fisting Luka.

"Ahh! I'm about to…"

But Luka was soon cut off by Mikuo.

"Me too! Let's cum together!"

Luka nodded

Mikuo pumped a hot white milky substance into Luka's womanhood.

While Luka squirted a transparent substance.

Both kissed each other again before falling onto the floor.

They had to do this again.. Someday..

'I hope Miku-sama was still unconscious after all that..'

Unbeknownst to her.. Our teal-haired heroine had the intention of taking her virginity all alone.. Drunk or not..

**How you like my new chapter? :D**

**See you again in chapter 7 where the cat fight for Mikuo begins :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well previously we had a lemon showcase..**

**I decided that YOU WILL GET A LEMON EVERY 5 CHAPTERS MUAHAHSHDAHHAHAHAHHA**

… **What am I doing with my life?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

******_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids. If i did Miku would just sing a whole bunch of Yuri Songs . Nuff Said._**

**Chapter 7 : Catfight**

Luka woke up in the alley.. Glancing left and right she saw a naked Mikuo, after a brief moment of looking, she was reminded of the intimidate actions she did with her oh-so-dear-Miku-sama.

Immediately flushing a crimson red.. Luka searched for her missing clothes sadly.. Nowhere to be found and she had no choice but to wear her oh-so-dead-Miku-sama's clothes.

Just then…

**Amilia's POV**

Our heroine was walking along side a row of buildings and she noticed an alley with a teal-haired male and pink-haired female.

She knew there were only two people with hair colors of such sorts

Oh was she in for a surprise..

"Luka?" Amilia shouted into the alley

"Eeep!" Luka screamed, Luka was now panicking.. Amilia wouldn't like to see her ex-girlfriend sleeping with her second-in-charge.

Amilia stepped forward into the dark alley..

In a matter of moments.. No one saw Amilia .

**Luka's POV**

Luka was now panicking.. Gathering all her magic power she could find.. She made an invisibility spell, allowing Mikuo and her not able to be seen.

"Huh.. Must be my imagination.. Dammit! I let a good hunk like Mikuo escaped from my grasp when I literally had him at the top of my fingertips.. It would be a pity if… Someone stole him back.. MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" Amilia gave a really creepy laughter after her short rant about Mikuo..

'Oh hell no! No one is taking my Miku-sama!' Luka thought angrily but was too scared to voice out her opinions.. Afraid Amilia would literally kill her for sleeping with her ex-girlfriend.

Unbeknownst to her.. Miku-sama was awake and was slightly amused at Luka's reaction…

**Mikuo's POV**

'Why am I naked?' Mikuo thought to herself.. 'Oh yea.. I had sex with Luka and damn was she tight..'

After Amilia exited from the alley.. Luka released her invisibility spell and let herself collapse to the ground due to the fact of using all her magic power was not a very wise idea..

Mikuo was looking at the fallen body of Luka… Then back to clothes.. Then back to Luka.. Then back to clothes..

'Yep! Need to get dressed first..'

Mikuo walked out with Luka hunched on his back like a potato sack.. Literally..

People walking on the road looked at him walking out with a beautiful female and started giggling perversely.. Somehow.. All their minds were filled with only one thought… 'Someone got laid yesterday night…'

Females looked jealously at Luka being able to have all those actions with such a handsome guy… Everyone was jealous..

'Must find a living quarters first…'

He went close to a fairly rich lady and asked..

"Oh kind lady would you mind to spare me an apartment?"

The lady blushed at the handsome teal-haired man and immediately nodded..

'Lucky bitch..' was all the female's thought at the moment..

**An hour later…**

Mikuo and Luka reached their so called 'apartment'…

It was literally not an apartment but maybe a penthouse..

"This is the smallest house I can give you.. I really wish I could give you a better one but my husband refused.." Apologized the lady.

"Oh.. No no no.. Thank you, this house is more than enough.."

The lady then proceeded to give him the keys and exited house.. Now belonging to the teal-haired and pink-haired people..

Mikuo snapped her fingers.. Only to see Meiko, Rin present..

"Where is the rest?"

"They died honorably for the sake of the kingdom Miku-san.."

"I see.. I wish you both to state the cause of death.."

"Kaito was lured by enemies with ice-cream.. Leading to his death onwards when they 'betrayed' him.."

"Gakupo was killed in action while trying to fend off an army.. Someone from the kingdom backstabbed him and was identified as Miki.."

"I knew that red-haired bitch was a traitor.. But NOooooo The elders didn't trust me.."

Meiko and Rin sweatdropped at their Ruler's childish antics..

They finally started to look at the place they were in right now..

And there they saw.. Luka unconscious in a couch..

They growled at her unconsciously..

They hated Luka for being close to Miku-sama.. Similar to the civilians at the Kingdom…

"Miku-san.. Could we carry Luka-_sama_ to her bed? It seems that she would like a more suitable place to sleep.." Meiko asked as she spat out 'sama' with venom..

"Sure thing!" Mikuo agreed and gave them one of his 'bound to make females orgasm' smile…

Meiko and Rin blushed but their mood was ruined seeing Luka.. They carried her into the bedroom with hatred..

Once in the room and Mikuo was not there anymore..

They changed into demons.. not literally.. but mentally..

They slapped Luka and demanded answers " What did you do to our Miku-sama you pink-haired whore?"

Luka awaken from a stinging pain lingering at her right cheek and saw Rin and Meiko infront of her.. Luka wasn't fond of them either and looked at them with hatred.. They were like any other civilians.. Not suited to have the name General under Miku-sama..

"Your Miku-sama? Pff.. I bet Miku-sama doesn't even want to touch your ugly deformed boobs" Luka spat back..

" Excuseee me?! "

" Oh and you yellow haired whore.. This is an argument for people who has boobs.. So what are you waiting for? Scramble Flat-chested whore.. Only lolicons would want you.."

That was when all hell broke loose.. No one.. and I mean no one.. called Rin a flat-chested girl and escaped alive..

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU UGLY BITCH?!"

"BRING IT ON YOU FLAT CHESTED WHORE"

Meiko.. was.. not siding with either side and was laughing her ass off when Luka called Rin flat-chested..

"I BET NONE OF YOU WILL EVER GET TOUCHED BY MIKU-SAMA!" Rin screamed..

"OH REALLY?!" Meiko now joining the fight.. obviously offended..

"PFF I'M ALREADY TOUCHED BY MIKU-SAMA" Luka screamed..

What a wrong thing to do..

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me.. I had sex with Miku-sama" Luka coming back to her calmed state..

… Just then awkward silence began..

Hell broke loose again.. "I WILL TAKE MIKU-SAMA FOR MYSELF JUST YOU WAIT YOU PINK HAIRED WHORE"

"OH YEAH?! I BET YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN WHEN MIKU-SAMA MADE ME PREGNANT YOU FAIL EXCUSE FOR A LOLI"

"JUST YOU WAIT YOU WHORE.. JUST YOU.. WAIT"

"Pff you? Get pregnant? Miku-sama would want to touch me.. A matured woman.." Meiko said calmly..

"And an alcoholic.." Added Luka

"And a girl who haven't had any people chased after her for 10 years" Added Rin..

Meiko broke down in sobs muttering "I'm trying my best to quit sake…D:"

"First one that gets Miku-sama, the two losers have to listen to the winner.." Meiko finally straightened herself up and suggested it..

"Fine by me.. Miku-sama is going to choose me anyway.." Added Rin

Then all hell broke loose..

Miku stood at the door hearing everything from the start to end..

She blushed but chuckled abit.. Oh yes.. Everything wouldn't be so boring now..

**See you guys again in chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rise of NegiToro**

******_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids. If i did Miku would just sing a whole bunch of Yuri Songs . Nuff Said._**

**Chapter 8 :**

**5 minutes after eavesdrop.**

Miku saw the girls come out from their 'conference' which she 'accidentally' listened to she waved to them and gave them a charming smile...

The girls saw it and got an orgasm..

"Hey Luka-chan aren't you supposed to be resting right now?"

Luka blushed while Meiko and Rin just gritted their teeth and just accept the fact that their Rival is getting ahead of them with their Miku-sama..

"Thank you for caring about me.. However I am fine for now.."

"Oh.. Okay... Meiko, Rin would you like to stay seeing as you have nothing with you except your clothes on you?"

"Ermm.. Sure why not?"

"Yeah I would love to stay.."

"Well that settles it but... Theres only 2 rooms..."

"Huh.. Luka-chan i'll sleep on the couch then..."

"No! I wouldn't mind if you shared a bed with me Miku-san.."

Miku smirked inside.. Her Luka-chan was beginning to make a move on her.

In the blink of an eye.. Nightfall soon came and they went to their respective rooms.

As the teal and pink haired duo slowly entered the bed..

Miku asked "Hey Luka-chan."

"Hmm?" Luka said while turning to face Miku.

Miku slowly inched her face closer to Luka's and Miku forced a kiss upon Luka's lips ( Well.. Not exactly force.. Luka wanted Miku anyway.. )

Proceeding to heat things up a little.. Miku tried to enter Luka's mouth..

Luka immediately felt the prompting of the tongue from Miku and opened the gate ( see what i did there? )

Miku explored the roof of Luka's tongue and then proceeded to suck on her tongue.. Making Luka moan feel a tad wet below.

This continued for about a good old 10 minutes and Miku started making way into Luka's pyjamas..

Until...

They heard footsteps heading towards them and they stopped action..

However luckily for Miku.. They were under the sheets and Luka's pants were in sight.

Hearing the door open.. Miku proceeded to enter Luka's panties and started rubbing her clit, making Luka hold in the moan in order not to be found out..

"Hey Meiko.. Why does Luka look red and why do I hear squirming noises?"

The squirming noises was made by the courtesy of Miku... who helped Luka to masturbate.

"I don't know about that but.. We came here to find out why we heard a moan.."

"Meh.. Maybe it was neighbours.."

"Yeah maybe.."

And they proceeded out the door..

"Mi..Miku-san.. We'll be foun..d out.. st..op" Luka said in-between moans here and there..

Miku took no heed to her and started to finger Luka more vigorously..

"Miku-san... I..I'm CUMMING" Luka whispered/screamed ( Dont ask me how that happens... ITS A FANFIC JUST IMAGINE.. ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY QUESTION FANFICS )

Luka started panting and Miku started to kiss her and started to snake another hand upwards..

Now both hands layed on Luka's breasts and starting to squeeze Luka's nipple... From the great pleasure.. Luka's back immediately arched backwards forming something like an overhead bridge..

Miku then proceeded to remove her bra and stopped kissing her..

Placing her mouth on her left breast.. she started sucking and nibbling her breast

While her hand placed on the right breast and started squeezing her nipples.. sending waves of intense pleasure up Luka's spine.

Miku undressed herself and threw her pyjamas across the room... Showing her equally wet area..

They got into position and started scissoring.. Trying hard not to alert the other two in the room nearby..

"Ah.. Ah.. Luka.. I..I'm cumming.." Miku moaned to Luka..

"Mi..Miku.. Me too.. Let's cum together.." Luka moaned back at her as they held hands while they felt the sudden burst of pleasure up their spine..

They fell back onto the bed.. Still holding hands but this time..

They knew they had feelings for another but the problem was..

How to tell the kingdom?

**Well.. That was an unexpected Lemon..**

**HUE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rise of NegiToro Chapter 9**

**__****Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids and I never will. If i did. Miku would just sing a whole lot of Yuri songs. Nuff said.**

**Rise and fall.**

In the dawn of night. A mysterious figure lands on a skyscraper.

"Miku.. Where are you?" asks the mysterious figure as he disappears into the night, leaving no trace of him.

-  
Morning arises as Miku and her soulmate arises from their slumber..

"Luka? I'm going to make breakfast you want anything?" asked Miku still in her naked state.

"Hmm... I don't know.. Maybe leeks and tuna?"

"I'm not sure to feel romantic for your weird suggestion or just ignore it..But sure! Let's do it!" Half shouted Miku as she sat on the bed, currently wearing her shirt.

"Luka? Could you wake the rest?"

"Urgh... Fine..."

As they walked through the door together.. They gave a small peck on each others cheek before leaving on their own duties.

**10 minutes later**

Meiko and Rin were coming down with Luka when they saw Miku cooking leeks and tuna.. Sensing this strange pairing, they both looked at Luka in unison with Luka just answering with a smug smirk.

"We lost already.. THE FIGHT DIDN'T EVEN LAST FOR A WEEK, HOW DID YOU DO IT YOU OPPAI-MONSTER!" Rin half screamed to not gain the attention of Miku.

"That is for me to find out and for you to guess."

"I think you used that wrongly"

"OH SHUT YOUR FLAT CHESTED MOUTH"

This continued for another 10 minutes.. What the three idiots ( Luka : HEY D: ) didn't notice was that Miku heard them all along.. Seeming to underestimate their former ruler..

"Are you three going to stand there and fight while the food gets cold or come here and actually eat?" Hearing this the three of them looked at the Dining Table and saw Miku sitting there, her hand supporting her head..

The three just said nothing and went to the table to eat..

Miku was the first one to finish eating and just about when she was about to get a light snack.. ( YEAH A LEEK IS A LIGHT SNACK PFFF ) The most horrible thing happened for Miku.. LEEKS WERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND ( DUM DUM DUMMM )

Miku started to hyperventilate and ran towards her wallet at the speed of light..

"Whats wrong with her?" Rin asked..

"Don't know.. Out of leeks I guess?"

"Oh.. Then this is normal."

Miku was walking towards the supermarket in search of her beloved leeks when a mysterious figure stepped in front of her..

"Miku? Miku! Is that you?!"

"Erm... Who are you? ARE YOU THE PEDOPHILE THE NEWS SAID?!"

"No.. Miku! I'm Sadao!" ( DUM DUM DUMMM )

"Oh hey Sadao how's it going?"

"Cut the casual talk! You're going back with me to the kingdom as my fiancee whether you like it or not! I'm the new ruler now!"

"Sorry Sadao.. I'm taken.."

"WHO! BY WHO! I'LL CUT HIS SEXUAL ORGAN TILL IT LOOKS LIKE A VAGINA"

"Chill.. Chill... Besides 'he' doesn't have one in the first place"

"Is.. Is it Luka?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME? OH YEA I FORGOT ABOUT SOMETHING.. MOVE YO ASS SO I CAN BUY ME SOME LEEKS"

Inside of Sadao.. There was this bloodlust of the pink-haired girl and he took off to find Luka.. Sadao must have Miku!

'What's his problem.. Meh! LEEKS WAIT FOR ME!'

**Luka's POV**

'Was there something flying above me? Must be my imagination.. Now where's Miku...?' ( Luka was searching for Miku if you're confused )

Then there was a thud and a hairline crack in front of Luka. A mysterious figure standing on it.

"Luka..."

"I know that voice.. Sadao?"

"I command you to break up with Miku"

"You can't command me!"

"You are still a soldier under the kingdom and I am its new ruler.."

"You? It's new ruler? You're weak! What are the elders doing?!"

"Cut the crap! I challenge you to a duel! If you lose.. You break up with Miku and be the bridesmaid of the wedding between Miku and me and if I lose.. I will leave Miku alone forever.."

"You bastard.." Luka couldn't stand breaking up with Miku.. Let alone being the bridesmaid of her loved one being married to a complete douchebag...

"So what's it gonna be?"

"I accept your challenge!"

"Excellent.." murmured Sadao as he took on a battle stance.

"Now?! Fine! It'll be faster to prove you that I can be a better partner than a douchebag like you!"

Both of them took a battle stance and charged at each other..

They were mostly at par but Sadao got the most hits off Luka.. And before she knew it.. She was laying on the ground defeated..

"I wanted you to see you suffer.. But... I'll do you a favour.. You don't have to see us get married.. Good bye!" Said Sadao as he charged up an attack..

'Boom!' The attack launched on Luka squarely.. Killing Luka completely.. 'Finally she dies...' thought Sadao as he stood there looking at the unconscious body of Luka..

**Cliff hanger! :D**

**Chill your tits.. I'm not gonna end it without a happy ending.. THATS SO TOTALLY NOT ME D:**

**Anyway :D I am gonna see you soon maybe.. Next week? Or tomorrow.. I have the chapters planned out till the end :D**

**Smart me is smart.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rise of NegiToro Chapter 10**

******_Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids. If i did Miku would just sing a whole bunch of Yuri Songs . Nuff Said._**

**New Ruler**

**A/N : This chapter is gonna be a quickie. However.. As a sorry to that.. I'm gonna post 2 chapters today :D**

**Yep! That's right! 2 chapters!**

As Miku was walking down the same route she ran to the Supermarket from to buy leeks..

What she saw was defiantly not what she expected..

She saw Luka lying on the floor with Sadao beside her.. Oh one does not simply describe the bloodlust of Miku now ( SEE WHAT I DID THERE? )

Miku dropped her grocery bag full of leeks.. Literally full of leeks.. And rushed to Luka..

Kneeling beside Luka she glared at Sadao.. Her eyes so to speak "Teme.. I'm going to kill you"

But now she could not be distracted as Sadao looked on with horror that his crush saw everything he did.. EVERYTHING.

Miku charged up a spell.. Sadao realising what spell it is..

Holds her wrist and shouts at her "No! Miku stop!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?"

"..No?"

"I have no time to talk to you.." murmured Miku as she flicked her wrist and escaped from Sadao's grasp.

She continued her chant as the floor around Luka turned green.

The chant stopped and Miku.. Miku just vanished...

Luka however.. woke up with a headache and looked at Sadao..

"I saw Miku.. WHERE IS SHE?!" screamed Luka.

"I.." Sadao looked on the floor in guilt..

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She.. She disappeared.."

"Don't tell me.." Luka gasped in horror as Sadao nodded..

"YOU BASTARD" Luka launched at Sadao with a fist in front of her surrounding her knuckles.

Sadao just stood there and took the blows out of guilt..

**Amilia's POV**

'What's going on..' I thought as I walked towards the ray of light shooting from the ground to the skies.

'Luka?! and Sadao?!'

Just then.. I saw Luka falling on to the ground and Sadao smashing her squarely with a charged attack..

Next thing I saw was Miku rushing into the battlefield..

Well.. The next thing I saw.. Was Miku chanting the spell of reincarnation.. I tried to stop her but it was too late..

I watched as Miku disappeared into thin air..

I lost it at that stage.. Anger consumed me as I transformed into my battle form.

Sadao is going to get it from me.. Now!

A flash of white appeared in front of Sadao.. Then a sword came and shot through Sadao's abdomen..

Sadao looked on shocked as he spat out blood from his mouth.. Almost looking like a failed fountain..

"Teme.."

"Amilia.. Stop I have something in mind for him"

Amilia nodded and stepped back.. Letting Luka have the spotlight.

"From now on.. Sadao Mao, The Prince of Demon Kingdom. You are now banished from the Kingdom by new ruler.. Megurine Luka."

"Amilia.. Would you like to go back to our dimension?"

"Sure.. I wouldn't want to be in this shit hole with this Douchebag"

Without further adieu.. Luka chanted another spell and transported Amilia, Rin and Meiko back to their Dimension..

The Elders are going to get it.. HARD...


	11. Chapter 11

**Listen up guys. This is not the second chapter just author notes..**

**Now i'm going to warn you about something which happens in the later chapters.**

**In the next chapter.. I am going to write Futa or Chapter ( WHATS DA NUMBER?! ) **

**Anyway if you're not comfy with Futa tell me maybe i'll make another edition for you.**

**IM A KIND WRITER HUE.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rise of NegiToro**

**__****Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids and I never will. If i did. Miku would just sing a whole lot of Yuri songs. Nuff said.**

**Chapter 12**

3 days have passed since Miku's disappearance.. The whole kingdom was brought to gloominess.. Everything just don't seem right without Miku...

Everyone cried for days.. Today was the funeral for Miku..

Luka placed her pen on her desk and looked out the window into the blue skies with warm yet empty eyes.

She wore her dark vest and went to the cemetery to mark the death of the teal-haired girl..

Everyone was present in the cemetery.. Some even fainted out of depression..

**2 years later**

2 years past since the marking of Miku's death.. Everyone went on with their lives again.. But a heavy sadness still lies deep in them.

Without Miku.. The kingdom just don't seem right.. Once a warm city now became a cold city.

Most of the ex-generals still stayed loyal to Miku and even left the Kingdom to just find her body..

Luka was just sitting there.. reading her paperwork with empty eyes.. Just then.

"Luka-sama.. We seem to have a problem.." Scout-san said

Luka just nodded and prodded him to continue.

"There has been rumours.. of a teal-haired girl and the Kingdom is acting up"

Luka reacted with the phrase 'teal-haired girl' and took her coat and hung it over her shoulder..

"I'll deal with this myself.."

The room had a flash of teal and black and the room became empty.

Luka activated her sensor abilities and started to search for the girl..

'An alley.. That brings back memories..' She turned on her heel and headed straight towards the alley where the girl was in..

"Hello!" a mysterious hooded figure greeted Luka..

Luka saw the strands of teal hair and shouted "Who are you!"

"Is this how you treat your soulmate after 2 years?" The hooded figure said.. And could clearly sense that there was a pout with that.

"Foolish! She was dead from saving me!"

"What if I told you she was standing in front of you?"

"..."

The hooded figure sighed and removed her cloak..

Luka couldn't believe her eyes.. The girl who was said to be dead 2 years ago was standing in front of her.. Alive..

Luka had a warm feeling inside of her and ran towards the figure and caught her in a bear hug..

"Lu-Luka.. I need air!"

Luka loosened her hug and the girl started taking deep breaths..

"Air! I missed you!"

"Oh please it was only for 4 seconds.."

"THAT CAN KILL SOMEONE THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"No it won-" Luka was cut off when Miku cupped her cheeks and pulled Luka towards her in a kiss..

It was a perfect kiss.. It was filled with unbelievable amounts of passion.

They broke apart gasping for air..

"We need a homecoming party for you!" Luka told her as she grabbed Miku's wrist and ran beeline to her office..

No one saw the teal and pink flash.. They just thought that it was impossible for the teal flash to happen.. Maybe Luka bought herself another Miku blow-up doll..

When they reached the office.. Luka went to a storeroom painted green.. When she opened it.. Leeks came falling onto her.. Literally.

Miku just ran towards the mountain of leeks and nibbled at them like a hamster ( CUTENESS OVER LOAD )

its"So.. You going to explain how you got back?"

"Long story short : I was a human back then so I had to go to Shinigami my friend :D and then I explained things and he told me he felt like killing Sadao and then he told me I had to be in the Spirit World for at least 2 years before going back to our realm.."

"Okay..."

Miku stopped nibbling and went to the door and locked it. Then she placed a sound proof spell around the room and took Luka's wrist and pushed her onto her desk ( WARNING LEMON INCOMING )

"Miku? Wha-AHH" moaned Luka as Miku placed butterfly kisses on her neck..

"It's been two years.."

Miku's hand slowly inched its way towards Luka's inner thigh as another hand started massaging her breasts.

"Mi-Miku.."

Miku kissed Luka in order to make her quiet.. All she wanted to do now is to make love to Luka.

Miku's fingers reached Luka's inner thigh and started rubbing her fingers against her panties..

"St-Stop teasing.."

Miku internally smirked and forcefully forced her long slender fingers in.. Making a hole appear on Luka's panties but that did not matter at the moment..

Miku started entering one digit after another and pumped into her..

Luka's moans were music to Miku's ears and she wanted to listen more.. Her heartbeat was only for her and her only..

Miku started to slide down to Luka's inner thigh and gave a hard lick..

Luka moaned even louder and arched her back..

"Mo-More please.." Luka shamelessly pleaded as she stared into Miku's eyes full of lust.

Miku chanted a spell and placed her green glowing hand on her womanhood.. Then a bulge appeared

Miku ripped off her panties showing a fully erect penis standing by..

"I just found this out in my free time at the Spirit World.. I don't want to make love to you as Mikuo.. I want to make love to you as Miku.."

Luka nodded and pushed Miku at her desk instead.. and took Miku's penis and hovered on top of it..

Miku couldn't take it anymore and just grabbed Luka's waist and pulled her in...

Both cried out in pure pleasure and Luka started riding Miku like there was no tomorrow..

"Mi-Miku I love you.."

"I .. Love you too.. Lets cum together.."

"O-Ok.."

Miku flipped Luka and gave one hard thrust inside of Luka..

And came inside of her.. Cum was flowing out of Luka's woman hood like a flowing tap..

"I'm going to get pregnant you know.."

"At least it's my child.."

"True... True.."

They fell unconscious together in each other's embrace..

**D; The end is near guys D: THE END IS NEAR **

**I totally had a fun time writing this chapter and I hope that you would enjoy it too :D**

**See you in the last chapter D:**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it guys.. The dreaded arrival of the end.. However I think I will be doing a second season featuring their ( SPOILER ) children.. Maybe incest.. Maybe not. YOU NEVER KNOW MUAHSHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**__****Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloids and I never will. If i did. Miku would just sing a whole lot of Yuri songs. Nuff said.**

**Chapter 12**

**End**

**Miku's POV**

'It's been 4 years since I proposed to Luka..' I said to myself as I placed my hand bearing the golden ring in front of me..

I turned back and saw Luka having a faint smile cuddling in a pillow..

Must've thought that was me..

I smiled at her and I began remembering bits and pieces of everything..

**Flashback 4 years ago**

"Luka?" I asked as she gave me a 'hmm?' as an answer.

"Will you marry me?" Luka turned her back facing the skies and looked at me shocked.. I looked on with sad eyes as the possibility of rejection emerged from my mind.

"Ye- Of course!" screamed an elated Luka as she practically jumped on Miku with a pot belly ( Luka was prego )

Miku took out the box and Luka's hand.. Helping Luka to wear the ring on her finger..

Miku gave Luka a peck on the forehead before muttering the three words.. Simple yet mesmerizing..

**3 months later after proposing**

"Push!" screamed the anxious doctor as he saw the head of the baby popping out from Luka.

Miku looked on worried as Luka twisted and turned out of pain..

'Come on! Luka! You can make it!'

"It's out!"

Miku looked happy for a second before asking the doctor what gender it was..

"It's a girl!"

"What's her name?" said an unnamed nurse..

"Mika.." Luka muttered before fainting..

Fortunately it was just from exhaustion..

**Now**

Miku was looking at her ring while sighing..

"Don't sigh.. You look like an old man" Said a familiar voice

Miku turned back and saw Luka standing slumped to her right side while crossing her arms while smirking..

Miku grinned and walked to Luka scooping Luka up and carrying her bridal style back to their bed.

"Let's go back to sleeping shall we?"

Luka giggled and replied with a nod while whispering "My beloved Husband.."

Miku smirked and replied saying "My beloved Wife.."

And both fell asleep.. Luka in Miku's arms and buried into the crook of her neck..

Everything turned out so perfect.

**-_End_-**

**Hey guys! -sob- -sob- It's the end of the story! D: I'm gonna miss you all but worry not! I'm coming up with a new fanfic.. but with a special guest which is my friend.. We planned the whole thing together during our tuition class and or so to speak.. We had plenty of weird ideas..**

**But we ended up with one perfect and rare plot while having it NegiToro style~**

**Be surprised. I think.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonus Chapter.**_

_**Lemon**_

Miku shoved her arm length dick into Luka, jamming in and out uncontrollably..Luka was close to cumming and Miku knew it just that she purposely went slow and eventually exited from Luka. Luka gave a whine of disapproval and spread open her entrance, gesturing to Miku to shove it in her and dominate her wildly..

Miku gave a dark look and pointed her dick point blank at Luka's entrance and aligned against it.. Luka whined uncontrollably and kept looking at Miku, if looks could arouse, Miku would be dominating her rabidly now.

Miku then gave a hard shove in Luka.. Luka moaned with the mixture of pain and pleasure.. Luka's cum along with a thin trail of blood flowed out of her uncontrollably like a tap of running water... Miku went slow and exited Luka.. Then came another hard shove but Miku then shove her fit in Luka and proceeded to enter while Luka was looking at her with lustful eyes.

Luka had boyfriends before but none of them actually dared to dominate her. Soon the bed sheets were soaking wet from the intense sex Miku and Luka were doing.. Miku was rapidly humping while fisting Luka.. Luka slowly felt the pain convert to pleasure soon enough.

Still, Miku kissed Luka in an attempt to drown her moans.. Allowing Luka to moan inside of Miku's mouth. Soon they separated from each other's mouth.. A this line of saliva stretching like a bridge from an Indianna Jones movie.

"Miku I- I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Shit you're tight.."

And with that they proceeded to have a giant orgasm and collapsed on each other on the soaking wet bed sheets..

"I love you."

"I love you too"

**_End_**

**_A/N : I just thought I would send in this chapter to satisfy you._**

**_Stay tuned._**


End file.
